Death Battle Season 2 Ep 6: Team Foot Soldier vs team Psychos
by adamsebastian99
Summary: PVZ Garden Warfare vs Borderland. Which mighty team will rise to the top!


DEATH BATTLE SEASON 2 EPISODE 6:

Team Foot Soldiers vs Team Psychos

Demon: Now when we play games we are always stunned by the characters andd enemies of the game based on them. They can be unique and creative in their own way.

Silver: Or they can be multiple waves of the same opponent that you all known by just looking at them.

Demon: Like the Foot Soldiers...the first ever created fighters from Doctor Zomboss from Plant vs Zombies.

Silver: And the Psychos...the literal bad shit crazies of The Borderlands Series.

Demon: In this fight we are doing something special. since the fight well be boring with one Psycho vs one Foot Soldier we decided to make this a 5 on 5 battle.

Silver: So mostly we will also be looking at strategy making and team work with these characters as well.

Demon: I'm Demon!

Silver: And I'm Silver Isaac!

Demon: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle!

(Death Battle Logo)

Demon: Suberbia...a beautiful town...or street habited by many amazing people but two of them were the shining stars of this place. Crazy Dave a man who ever made the first ever made living plant and marvelous machine work. he was the star pupil and fully loved by everyone for his amazing devices and hope to see even greater ones from him in the near future. But he didn't know the pure anger and Jealousy so near by him.

Silver: That human but more precise zombie known as Doctor Zomboss was filled with anger and jealousy for Crazy Dave achievements and decided that the best solution was to take over Suberbia but he needed help, more importantly an army that has enough fire power to overpower anything Crazy Dave can make in his lab. So Doctor Zomboss started working on his first ever Zombie that he hopes can take charge in this take over creating the powerful...Foot Soldiers!

Foot Soldier: Brainz!

Foot Soldier:

Age:?

Height:?

Weight:?

Gender: Male

Species: Zombie

Occupation: Fighter for Doctor Zomboss army

Birthplace: Laboratory

Demon: The Foot Soldiers are the first ever made creations of Doctor Zombies and was a success in helping him create other great ones like Super Brains, Scientist , Dead Beard and much other zombies because of the soldiers. But they did have some basic problems. They were sluggish and slow mostly limping around to get to places. Also they arent that smart as well mostly because their brains are mostly made of nothing but maggots and mush. But what they lack in speed and intelligence they make it up with durability and power. They are incredible durable being able to survive shot from the peashooters who are shown to have more power then pistols and machine guns. Meaning these bad boys can survive regular gunfire like its nothing.

Silver: But with strength its hard to say but we can actually tell their destructive abilities. And these guys are amazing at teamwork after going to University together to hone their skills and battle strategy at fighting against Crazy Dave and the plants and also completing high needed objecti-wait...these Zombies went to a University to learn this stuff!?

Demon: Yes they have also learned how to use their ultimate skills Like the Rocket Leap which they can do twice in a row to be able to fly forward and to high places but after using this twice they have to wait for a recharge and is a stronger version of the Rocket Jump. Their Multi Rockets lets them fire three rockets at once but they aren't as powerful but its better to shoot multiples then only being able to shoot one like their rocket launcher. Their Super Stink Bomblets them have a more powerful stink cloud being able to affect anything alive but it does have a smaller use so it will disperse faster then the regular one.

Silver: Wait! I'm still surprised that actual Zombie soldiers goes to school!...and where is this awesome place so I can sign up!?

Demon: It's in Zombopolis called Academy of Brainz. where the whole second game takes place but I don't think you will be able to join...you aren't much on the smart side.

Silver: Oh yeah!? I'll show you that I can graduate at that academy! *Runs off*

*Four years later*

Silver: *With a graduate hat looking down at every Zombie their crying* These were the most magical four years of my life...I didn't think I would have gotten this far without you all! Each and everyone of you helped me out during these four brainz hurting years! and today i'll love to declare us...Graduates!*the whole group of zombie graduates cheered while Demon comes up on stage dragging him off*

*Back at the stage of Death Battle*

Demon: Great job...you took four whole years and now the episode was getting held back because of that stupid stunt!

Silver: * **Holds his Diploma and sets it down*** Just pissed cause I showed you wrong.

Demon: What ever...where was I?...oh right...The Foot Soldier also have many different classes through out the games of Garden Warfare and with this we are choosing our five most favorite versions of the Zombie Foot Soldiers. The Regular Foot Soldiers, General Suprememo, Tank Commando, Park Ranger, and the Centurion. Each of these classes have a weapon that's unique to them.

Silver: The regular Foot Soldier is the first ever version of them with the standard weapon Known as the Z1 assault Blaster . These bad boys can shoot up to thirty bullets at once being just as strong as normal Sub Machine guns. They don't take much time to reload and are the most basic weapon in the Foot Soldier arsenal. It can hold up to 30 Bullets but can be upgraded to hold 35 of them.

Demon: The Tank Commando Holds a Rocket Launcher Z1 Assault Blaster. It can only hold one Rocket inside it but doing this you need to have pinpoint aim to make it have full effect. Also it has poor rate of fire taking more time thin most other weapons in the Foot Soldier class arsenal. It also can only have one piece of ammo at a time making it pretty bad in a fast shooting fight.

Silver: The General Surpemo holds the Golden Gatling Gun! This bad boyg holds unlimited ammo which can fire for 20 Straight seconds but any longer nnd it will overheat. The Centurion has flame bolts when fired can set their enemies ablazed!

Demon: Also there's one more thing we need to mention about these characters is there way of working together! They are almost like brothers coming up with quick plans to win and capture areas. Which can help with their feats! They worked together to bomb an underground plant head quarters. Free the yeti king, can fight off multiple different plants and can withstand weapons which are strong as automatic gun fire. Also able to protect the z Mech and take down a tactical Cuke as well.

Feats:

*Freed the yeti King*

*Take down a Tactical Cuke*

*Destroyed a underground HeadQuarters*

*protected the Z Mech*

*can withstand attacks stronger then regular gun fire*

Silver: But they do have some weaknesses. They can fully defend themselves when they are out numbered. They are extremely slow and not the smartest of guys. they are mostly the grunts going upfront to take most of the damage for their allies to proceed.

Weakness:

*bad being outnumbered*

*slow*

*not the smartest*

Demon: But despite that the Foot Soldiers are a deadly group so better run to protect those Brains!

Foot Soldiers: BRAINZ!

(Death Battle Logo closes)

Silver; Survival...all beings know this word...you have to be the best of the best to make it in here if you want to be at the top of the food chain.

Demon: Oooooor you can be bad shit crazy maniac killers trying to make a quick buck out of anything you steal! welcome to the place known as...Borderlands.

Silver: But more importantly the ones that show the greatest example of crazy fighting is the Psychotic killing team itself known as...The Psychos!

Psycho; WOOHOO! I CAN TASTE YOU FLESH!

Psychos:

Age: around their 20s

Height:?

Weight:?

Gender: Male

Species: Human

Occupation: Psycho

Birthplace:?

Demon: The Psychos are one of the most Memorial beings and enemies in the Borderland series. hell they are always in the front page of anygame and can be recognized by anyone who played the game! They are known for their unpredictability and roughness in a fight. hoping to get up and close to deal heavy damage to any enemy they would fight. They main and basic weapon is known as a hack saw but they don't need to just slash at you to use it.

Silver: exactly, They can even throw these bad boys with amazing accuracy and can deal a hell of a lot of damage with one. they also seemed to have some sort of black hole with them seeming that they somehow can throw the same hacksaw or axe again and again...which makes no fucking sense!

Demon: But axes and hack saws aren't their full arsenal! They can turn into Suicide Psychos whose able to kill a enemy at close range but they do have to kill them selves in the process and have to be sure they can get close enough to their enemy before it explodes. So the chances of making that happen is always gonna be 50-50. But like the Foot Soldiers they do have multiple different version of the Psychos.

Silver: The regular Psycho is basically a grunt fighter with good health states and physical fighting states. he's a quick man who will run in and try to get into a fist fight with his enemies. Only problem is that he doesn't have any kind of defense against...anything. a few good shots will kill this bad boy. The Midget Psychos are a frisky bunch of small Psychos who can come up from behind and deal back damage and can get away with ease. they can clinched on and attack their enemies without stopping. but just like the regular Psycho, he has no Defense and his health and attacks are pretty much weaker as well.

Demon: The Zombie Psycho is a reanimated corpse of a regular psycho but its more ruthless and unpredictable then them. they can be killed with a few good shots to the head but they are given a more speed boost and power as well to make them much harder then the regular psychos.

Silver: The we got the Badass! No literally! He's known as the Badass Psycho. He is a bigger, Badder, stronger version of any Psycho. given with a little bit of armor and a gigantic axe he uses for powerful attacks. A simple swing can destroy a 400 point shield from a Vault Hunter. But he is much slower then the Psychos and his deformed body can give him a disadvantage. And his big size is what can make him even a bigger target as well. also he is more stupid then any other Psycho as well. But he can make it up with Durability and Strength.

Demon: Final Entry is the playable Character Krieg but we will basiaclly talk about hiis basics stuff. Maybe when he gets his own opponent we will get fully into him but we will give him the bare essentials. He is a crazy on the outside but in the inside hes pretry smart. He Wields the all mighty Meat Bysical which a gas power spin saw on a staff which is strong enough to cut through heads. He has a ultimate which lets him go fully insane and heal him to full health and raised his meele power to crazy levels.

Silver: Meaning he just go bad shit crazy destorying everyone around him into nothing but mush. Now with their team fully showed lets get to their team works around each other. They arent the best of people to rely on. They dont really care about anyone or anything around them. Hell they would even hurt tHell own teams when going suicide or killing themselve using themselves as weapons. Hell they would even fight each other for the hell of it.

Demon: But despite that they do have some impressive stuff. They are the most crazy people around borderlands. They can easyily destroy any shield with a simple meat cleaver or axe. They can take shotguns or Machine gun bullets into the face with ease. And in groups they can overpower anyone. And they have a large tolerate to gun shots as well. keep running at their opponents no matter how many times they were shot.

Feats:

*the craziest in Borderlands*

*can Destroy shields with ease*

*they can take shotgun and Machine gun shots with ease*

*amazing in team fighting and overpowering*

*High damage tolerance*

Silver : But they do have some weaknesses. They arent the smartest of beings and dont come up with any kind of plans. They mostly would go face first fighting anyone with no care in the world like machines and monsters. And cause they have good damage tolerance doesnt meab they cant handle that much. One good shot to the head or chest and they are down for the count. And they are only have basic combat knowledge and are careless tontheir allies. Meaning they will hurt their allies without care.

Weakness:

*aren't the smartest*

*always come in face first*

*dont wear any kind of armor*

*are carless when it comes to allies*

Demon:But despite that these Psychos are some of the craziest and sometimes most dangerous fighters in their worlds...so you better think twice before you meet eyes with them.

Psychos: YOU CANT KILL ME! I WAS DEAD YESTERDAY!

(Death battle logog)

Demon: Okay the combatants are set lets settle this once and for all!

Silver: It's time fo Death Battle!

(Logo Closes)

*In a stronghold full of bandits and crazies*

Psycho: *laughing running around like crazy with a Midget Psycho and a Badass Psycho throwing their weapons in a frenzy*

Marauder #1: *looking at the scene from a watch tower holding some playing cards with another Marauder* Damn Psychos...never get a moment of piece here.

Marauder #2: Hey don't worry man...as long as we are up here they cant harm us. *looks at his cards* got a 2?

Marauder #1: Go Slag...*sighs rubbing his head*

*At a close by mountain we see five Foot Soldier with different classes*

Foot Soldier: *Looks at Park Ranger, Centurion, General Supremo, and Tank Commando showing a hologram of Dr. Zomboss*

Dr. Zomboss: *speaking in his language saying "Take over base for the name of Brainz!" before disappearing*

*They all nods*

Tank Commando: *aims his rocket launcher right at the watch tower firing*

*With the Marauders*

Marauder #1: *Sees the Rocket coming at them screaming*

Marauder #2: What the fuck is wrong with yo-

*The watch tower soon explodes sending them flying while hearing the typical storm trooper scream*

Psycho: *Stops and looks at the scene seeing five figures coming from the sky*

Team Foot Soldiers: *lands on the ground seeing the 3 Psychos getting their Guns ready*

Midget Psycho: *shows his meat Clever laughing*

Badass Psycho: *Shows his gigantic axe getting ready to fight*

*FIGHT!*

Psycho: *starts running at the Foot Soldiers jumping right at them swinging his Meat Clever*

Foot Soldier: *Eyes widen activating his rocket jump to get in the air safely while the others jump into various locations getting followed by the others*

*With General Supremo and Badass Psycho*

General Supremo: 8Firing his unlimited golden Gatling at Badass Psycho surpised hes not getting a good result with it*

Badass Psycho: *Laughing like Crazy running straight forward at General Supremo but a purple dust cloud full of smoke skull appear between them*

General Supremo: *Looks up seeing the Centurion above him babbling a compliment of approval aiming both their rockets at Badass Psycho*

*Up with Centurion*

Centurion: *readies his multi-cannon not knowing a certain midgets right behind him*

Midget Psycho: *smiles under his mask Jumping on top of Centurion causing him to flail out of control miss firing his shot sending the 3 rockets into the air*

General Supremo: *Fires his single rocket but confused not seeing Centurions fire* meh?

*soon the smoke was cleared showing the Badass Psycho was still up throwing his giant axe hitting gENERAL sUPREMO RIGHT IN THE HEAD KNOCKING IT RIGHT OFF*

*With Centurion and Midget Psycho*

Centurion: 8growls in anger throwing the Midget Psycho of him firing his fire bolts at him setting him ablaze*

Midget Psycho: *Screams in pain but also in somehow joy rolling around on fire* AHAHAH! SO COLD...SO COOOLD! *Before turning into nothing but ash*

Centurion: *Looks Relived looking back at the others with wide eyes seeing General Supremos decapitated body seeing the Badass Psycho running for him now causing the Centurion to flee*

*With Foot Soldier and Psycho*

Psycho: *Running around like crazy Looking for the Foot Soldier Foot Soldier*

Foot Soldier: *Hiding over a stone wall with Park ranger and Tank Commando discussing a plan to attack*

Park Ranger: *Nods activating his Rocket jump going into the air firing at Psycho*

Psycho: *Looks up getting hit by a few but show no affect throwing his meat Clever missing*

Park Ranger: *Keeps firing but soon gets hit by the side by a meat Bicycle*

Foot Soldier: *Screams in terror looking over to see who threw that weapon*

Krieg: *Showing to have some debris from a rocket or explosion looking a bit pissed* A boom boom hit me and now I'm mad! *he looks like to been hit by Centurions miss fired rocket now deciding to join into the fight*

Foot Soldier and Tank Commando: 8eyes widen looking at each other not liking this*

*Back with Centurion and Badass Psycho*

Centurion: *Running backward firing his flame bolts hitting every shot*

Badass Psycho: *Has multiple arrows in him being on fire but somehow still running jumping at Centurion with his axe ready*

Centurion: *Activates his rocket jump dodging the attack seeing a fire explosive barrel next to Badass Psycho firing right at it*

Badass Psycho: *Looks at where it hit seeing the barrel blow itself and him up having raining pieces*

Centurion: *Lands on the groun taking a deep breathe running back to the group*

*with the others*

Krieg: *Throwing his Meat Bicycle at Tank Commando having his sights on him first*

Tank Commando: *Quickly fires a missile shot at the meat Bicycle knocking it back but was quickly caught by Krieg getting thrown at again*

Psycho: *Still chasing after Foot Soldier throwing his Clevers at him missing each shot barley*

Foot Soldier: *trying to quickly reload his gun until a bolt pass right pass him gaining a headshot instantly killing the Psycho*

Psycho: *Lands face first next to a electrical barrel*

Foot Soldier: *Looks up seeing the Centurion waving back cheering*

Tank Commando: *Hears the cheering waving back at them before being lifted into the air being tossed by Krieg next to the electric barrel and the dead Psycho*

Krieg: *Yells in anger throwing his Meat Bicycle at them*

Tank Commando: *Rubs his head shaking it seeing the meat Bicycle hit the electrical barrel causing a massive bolt of electricity hitting him and the Dead Psycho*

Psycho: *His body twitch being a completely black body now grabbing the shocked Tank Commando tearing its head off turning to a Zombie Psycho*

Foot Soldier: *Rocket jumped next to centurion looking at the scene*

Zombie Psycho: *Yells in rage but was soon and quickly shut up by Krieg who smash his head quickly grabbing his Meat Bicycle*

Krieg: No one gets near My Meat Bicycle! I have the greatest on- *Gets shot in the arm with a bolt and one in the leg by a regular fire*

Foot Soldier and Centurion: *nods at each other throwing their stink bombs at him causing a circle of purple dust around him*

Krieg: *looks around coughing swinging his meat Bicycle like crazy not liking this stepping back tripping over the dead psychoofbody shaking his head*

Foot Soldier: *jumps on top of him landing on Krieg chest pointing his gun right at his head firing seeing his body go limpless with blood*

Foot Soldier: *Eyes widen falling onto his rear relived about this before centurion lands next to him cheering in joy*

Centurion: *claps in joy picking Foot soldier up walking into the main area*

*KO*

*(On the left it Shows the Foot Soldiers putting a Zomboss Flag up. On the Right it show Krieg Body laying dead with destroyed psycho bits around him)*

Demon: Woah...didnt really expect this to happen. Well how should we explain this. Well The Psychos do have unpredictably and brute strength but thats basically all they had. Foot soldiers Beaten them in basically everything else. Their weapons are leagues above them in versatility. And thier extreme showing of teamwork which is one of the key points in this episode shows that the foot Soldiers worling together is far greater then the Psychos. They have to work together to defeat the plants and take over multiple points in their worlds while the psychos will not care about goals or their partners to complete anything. Yes they had surprisies like the Suicide bombs.

Silver: Buuut...Thanks to the to the Foot Soldiers Rockets and quick thinking they can easily get away from them when they activate it. And their guns are shown to be stronger then regular shotgun and Machine Gun fire and the Psychos can stand a few shots but they well soon get killed by regular bullets with ease. they basically just have a pain resistance but they aren't bullet proof . So imagine a stronger weapons to hit them.

Demon: Also their special abilites like the stinkbombs and Rocket launchers can easily kill them showing they can do it to other enemies. Their biggest problem was Badass Psychos and Krieg but the Badass are dumber and a bigger target then the regular ones. And its deformed body will be a bit of a draw back as well. And Krieg might be the biggest obstical but even him cant match up to anything the Foot Soldiers can throw at him. When bye hmself he will be the only target and fully bombarded leaving that outcome Pretty striaght foward.

Silver: It seemed the Psychos just got outBrainz!

Demon: Winner is Team Foot Soldiers!

(Death Battle logo appears)

Silver: Next time on Death Battle!

*Chimichangas! A real sin...cant be clean no matter Whaaat you do~*

*Deadpool vs Ban Fox sin of Greed*


End file.
